A Study Break
by Jadeling
Summary: Some teens decide to take a study break before taking the diplomatic corps entrance exam and argue over a simple question over our favorite Jedi Knight. Set during the Union comics.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, because if I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction...I'd get money just for writing stuff like this. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and is his property because he created it. Mara Jade is the creation of Timothy Zahn, on the other hand Koreen, Tevai, and Dabous, are my own creations, please don't use unless you ask me first._

_Author's Note: Splinter idea inspired by **The Entrance Exam**. You don't have to read the other short story to understand this one, but it wouldn't hurt either. Basically this is what has kept me from updating my other stories...hope you all enjoy, and don't worry, I'm still working on the others...oh and I apologize for any OOC-ness_

**A Study Break**

"I'm telling you the answer is 'b.'" A young Tevai Crantu stated as his friend and twin sister walked through the long hallway. The three were currently taking a study break from the upcoming diplomatic corps entrance exam.

"And I'm telling you brother of mine the answer is 'a.'" Koreen argued.

"No, your brother is right; the answer is 'b;' see, it's says so in the study guide." Their mutual friend, Dabous replied.

"And I'm telling you that the guide is wrong."

"Hmph, I don't understand girls." Dabous muttered.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Koreen demanded.

"You know, sis," her twin started. "You're always saying how we-" he point towards Dabous and himself, "-don't know anything about romance, love, or women."

"That's because you don't," she quipped back.

"Hey," Dabous exclaimed his tone slightly indignant, "I know about romance."

"No, you're both idiots." She deadpanned as they finally reached the entrance of the viewing center at the former Imperial Palace. They were going to watch the meteor shower over the skies of Coruscant, and luckily, the twins' father was able to get them passes to the very top, an area where access was restricted to high ranking officials and diplomats within the New Republic.

"I know I should feeling offended by that remark, but oddly enough, I'm not."

"Maybe because you know it's true."

He shook his head, "No, that's not it."

She rolled her eyes at his antics at they made their way past various other people to find a place to view the coming shower.

"Fine if you're such an expert than tell me what's wrong with the scenario:

Jedi goes to destroy Imperial made super weapon.

Jedi discovers spirit of former Jedi on said super weapon.

Jedi falls in love with spirit.

Jedi figures out how to destroy super weapon.

Jedi realizes his love dies if the super weapon is destroyed.

Jedi's love still insists on destroying said weapon.

Jedi escapes as spirit initiates self-destruct.

Jedi believes his love dies in explosion.

Jedi and friends discover life pod with one life-form onboard.

Jedi and friends realizes that spirit found a way to become corporeal.

Jedi and former Jedi live happily ever after." Tevai explained.

"Except that's not what really happened." His twin pointed out; "Remember, they lived together for a while, but then she left."

"Yeah, well rumor was that they were going to get married."

"But she still left," Koreen stressed. "And as far as the public knows, she hasn't come back."

"Well, if you want to get all technical about it."

"No way you want me to believe that you think a Jedi meeting a deranged manic declaring to kill him to be romantic." Dabous deadpanned.

She widened her eyes a bit, "Not when you put it that way." She exclaimed as she turned to face them. Being distracted by their topic of conversation, the trio didn't notice the amused glances two women exchanged as the three of them walked by them. "Look, I know that you don't believe me, but trust me. The answer is 'a.'"

"Hey, I know how to resolve this once and for all." Tevai stated.

"Oh, really?" His friend raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, we'll just see what happens when we take the exam next week."

"But there's no guarantee that the question will be on the exam;" she pointed out.

"So, we'll just go off the latest guide."

"The guide book hasn't been updated in years."

"Yes, it has."

"The military section has, yes, but the personal section hasn't."

"How do you know?"

"They still refer to the wedding between the Prince of Bevut to the Lady Serniis as a recent event." She told them as if that would explain everything.

"So?" Was the confused response she got from her twin; clearly not seeing the connection.

"The wedding happened four years ago." She quickly informed him.

"Really? You know, I didn't even notice that," her brother stated. Turning his head to face his friend, Tevai asked, "did you?"

"What wedding?"

She rolled her eyes at the two as if annoyed by their antics, but the grin on her face betrayed her amusement. "Guys," she half muttered.

"Yup, and damn proud of it too!" Dabous quipped.

They laughed for a moment before getting back to the subject at hand.

"Look, there is no way that the two of them are marrying because they're in love with each other."

"And what? You two believe that their marriage is a stipulation in the peace process?" Her tone was incredulous. Her face displayed even more disbelief when she saw their reactions betray an affirmative to her question. "You're both idiots," she murmured; "I bet you anything that I'm right." She almost whispered to herself absently.

Of course the only words her companions heard were "I bet." Their attention piqued, Tevai turned to her, "Really? How much?"

"Excuse me?" Koreen asked surprised at the abrupt turn the conversation took.

"Hey that's a good idea, how about 100 credits." Dabous proposed.

"Wait, I-"

"That sounds good."

"-You guys-"

"There. 100 credits to each of use if we're right and if we're wrong, we'll each give you 100 credits."

"I can agree to that." Dabous stated.

"-But, I-"

"Then it's a deal," Tevai continued.

"All right! Easiest 100 credits I've ever made."

"Yeah, since you'll be down 200 credits, we'll be nice an go get some food. You don't mind nerf burgers, right?

"Huh?" she asked her mind still reeling from the sudden twists that had just occurred, "Oh, yeah, nerf burgers are fine." She told them absently.

"Neat," one of them responded, "we'll be back soon."

She stood there for a while as her brain tried to comprehend what had just occurred a minute ago. When the reality of the situation began to sink into her mind, her eyes widened; and she almost shrieked out her indignation. Luckily, she remembered where she was so it only came out as a strangled coughing fit. She was so distracted she didn't even hear the two women from before come up to her.

"Are you all right?" One of them asked.

Koreen nodded but at that point decided to put her head down as she began to breathe again. "Why is it that guys are so...so..."

"Blind?" The other woman offered.

"Stubborn?"

"Obtuse?"

"Dense?"

"STUPID!" Koreen exclaimed as she lifted her head up for a moment before placing it back down into her hands.

"We were going to mention that one, weren't we?"

"Oh, it's somewhere on the list, I'm sure of it." The two continued calmly as if Korren's explosion hadn't occurred.

"Yes, it's after 'moronic and idiotic.'"

"Really? I thought it was before."


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, because if I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction...I'd get money just for writing stuff like this. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and is his property because he created it. Mara Jade is the creation of Timothy Zahn, on the other hand Koreen, Tevai, and Dabous, are my own creations, please don't use unless you ask me first._

_Author's Note: Hee, I 'm having fun with this fic._

_TriGemini: Glad you find it amusing so far._

_Luvinna: You do know that when that book was first published, the answer in the back wasn't wrong, I just never agreed with it. ;)Then about two years later Zahn proved me right! Amazing that book has never been updated...As to who the two women are, I think by the end of this part, you have a really, really good idea who they are._

_Sweet A.K: Thanks, I always wonder if anyone likes my humor. Good to know that I can be funny._

_Enjoy the next part!_

**A Study Break -- Part 2**

"So I'm not losing my mind?" Koreen asked, her head still in her hands.

"No," the first woman responded, "and I should know."

"That's true; your husband is the perfect example."

"Do they ever wise up?" Came the next question.

The women paused before answering. "No."

Koreen lifted her head up and sighed before closing her eyes, "So basically, you're telling me that there is no hope."

"Pretty much," the second woman quipped.

"If you feel that strongly about men why did you agree to marry my brother?"

"Well, I must admit, your brother is better than the majority, although he does have his share of flaws."

"True," the other sighed, "Impatience seems to be one of them."

"You think waiting 10 years is a sign of impatience?"

"No, I wasn't talking about that," the other woman quickly stated. "You know how my brother had the tendency to be reckless at times. Besides it may have been ten years, but didn't he propose before you two ever kissed?"

"Point taken. Although, I'm pretty sure that being impatient and reckless is a family trait."

"You're probably right, the twins seem to have picked up that particular trait."

"And let's not forget that pesky need to feel responsible for everyone and everything in the galaxy."

"Yes, well...I blame that on our father. However, you're right about that too. He does feel the need to fix every crisis which arises."

"And he's a pilot."

"What's wrong with pilots?" The words came out of Koreen's mouth before she had a chance to stop herself. She had opened her eyes at this point, but could not recognize the two women standing next to her. The view area's lights were not on in order for the watchers to view the shower in all of its brilliance, the only source of illumination were the faint lights of the city below, but they too were dimming for the upcoming shower. So Koreen had trouble distinguishing the women's features as they were half hidden by shadows, but she did notice that the first woman had darker hair, while the second one had a reddish hue. She shrugged to herself before closing her eyes again and decided to enjoy the cool night breeze flowing through the viewing area.

"What's wrong with pilots...where do start?" There was a hint of mischief in the red head's voice.

"Careful," the first woman cautioned, "we don't want to frighten her."

"They think they can do anything once they're in a cockpit."

"They're cocky."

"They love to exaggerate."

"They're extremely protective of their ship."

"I think that applies to all pilots not just male ones." The second woman stated.

"Really?"

"Ever seen a stranger work on the _Fire_ without my supervision?"

"True."

"But enough about pilots, we were talking about my fiancé."

"What about me?" A new voice asked.

"Oh, there you are!" The first woman exclaimed. "What took you two?"

This time a new voice answered, "We were try to find some less conspicuous clothes, but you were right, Sweetheart, the kid only has black clothes, except for the stuff you buy him."

"That's the first thing we're changing." The red head stated.

Koreen had a hard time deciding if the woman's tone was serious or teasing. She opened her eyes again to see the newcomers in the group. However, once again, she couldn't distinguish much, since most of the lights of the city were now too faint to reach the top of the former palace. On the other hand, she did notice a slight metallic flash of something on one of the gentlemen's waists.

"Wait, what's wrong with the clothes I buy him?" The man's sister questioned.

"Darling, did you really want him to show up wearing his dress uniform or the formalwear you get him when we're trying to keep a low profile?"

"I see your point." The woman sighed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the clothes I wear." The man's tone was slightly indignant.

"Spoken like a true farmboy," His fiancée quipped good-naturally, "Only you would see nothing wrong with only wearing black or Jedi robes."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"It's so bleak and solemn," his sister responded.

"Not to mention foreboding." His fiancée pointed out.

"Nah, don't listen to them kid," his friend patted him on the back, before smirking, "they just don't understand; it's hard to see what you're putting on when you dress in the dark."

They all laughed at that remark, before the second female got the men's attention once more, "While you two are here, we girls want to ask your opinion on something."

"Wait," the second man started, "is this one of those things where I'll get in trouble no matter what I say?"

The two women smirked at the man's apprehension. "All right, fine, you don't have to answer-" His wife told him. "-But, I think my brother will get in trouble if he doesn't."

Although she couldn't see his expression, Koreen could tell that he was giving his sister and fiancée a rueful smile before resigning himself to his fate. "Okay...what do you two want to know?"


End file.
